Oxygen and Carbon Monoxide
by punetanos
Summary: Alois loves the simple the things about Ciel Phantomhive, from the way he speaks to simply how he reads. Alois/Ciel, One-shot, pretty much just cute fluff.


_**Author Note: This is like my first attempt at a fan fiction. So it's kind of lagging in real depth and still is a lot more technical than I would like, but hopefully y'all like? I'll probably be writing more in the future. **_

* * *

><p>It's easy really, to get Ciel worked up that is, maybe too easy. It didn't take much to be perfectly honest. Commenting on how adorable he looked while he sat curled up in the fancy library love seat, reading some book.<p>

Alois doesn't really like to read, at least not obsessively, he likes living in his own imagination a little more. Thinking that he could come up with better ideas than what he would ever find in a book. Yet he never has the patience to do so. To sit down and write whatever was in his mind, that is.

Despite his dislike of reading itself, he does like to watch Ciel read. He always seems to look dignified and intelligent when he read. Like a tiny mini-adult, eyes strict, thoroughly analyzing each and every word that he would read and the way he would lick his finger when he would go and turn to the next page. Alois like that. _He liked that a lot._

It was always like this. During lunch, as Ciel would bite into his home brought lunch, because he had enough money to actually bring _good_food. Alois, on the other hand, didn't even have enough to buy the shit they sold in the cafeteria.

Sometimes, if Ciel is feeling particularly generous, which is a rarity, he would give some part of his lunch to the other boy. It is always mainly something nutritious, like a homegrown organic apple. Though, this is because he would always skip the fruit or vegetable and go straight into digging into the home-cooked treat his cooks prepared for him.

_It is so fucking cute_, Alois thinks, when he watches Ciel bite down on the sweet. Maybe he had an oral fixation of some kind, but he did like to watch those thin pink lips move.

He nosily chews on the apple, to see if he could get a rise out of Ciel as they made their way to the school library. Sometimes he could do this and Ciel would starkly tell him _"Can you please stop what you are doing."_Alois would smile and continue to do so. Just because he likes annoying Ciel, just because he likes to see Ciel slightly out of his stoic mood set

When they get there, both of them (Ciel's choice, although Alois never complains) would go straight to the back, where there are comfy love seats blocked off from the rest of the library by two large shelves full of boring non-fiction books. It is perfect spot to just sit and read without any real interruptions.

Ciel places his pack down onto the small corner table, unzipping his bag and pulling out his latest book, it is a different novel every time. The authors varied, but they are mainly mysteries novels; the one time that Alois was bored enough to ask. That's as far as Ciel tends to go when he would explain things. Blunt and to the notch, never lingering or over-explaining, so much like him.

It always tends to be a quiet 45 minutes as he watches Ciel read, sometimes there are casual conversations. Much like everything else, it is rare, and most of the time Alois just sits on the opposite end of Ciel and stares at him. Others might find it boring. It really isn't

Ciel is a fun person to stare at. He is stunning, physical looks wise. Yeah, he is goddamn attractive, but that isn't the only thing. The way he walks, the way he holds himself so high for someone so small and dainty. How he looks with his upturned nose and so much pride in his eyes.

It's kind of sexy in a cute way, and Alois loves Ciel's pride the most, or maybe it is his mouth, the mouth with such a sharp and icy tongue, yet still so delicate and soft. However, that's not saying much, because Alois loves every part of Ciel, because seriously, what is there not to love?

and because Alois is himself, he just stares blankly at Ciel, to the point where Ciel, in his easily annoyed attitude, notices the other boy's ice blue eyes staring back at him. Enough to the point that he puts down his book and states in his straight-laced manner;

_"May I help you?"_

_"You're so cute."_Alois says this with a smile. Not his fake one he gives to most people, but genuine, he wants Ciel to smile back. But of course that's never going to happen in a million years. Instead he gets what he expects.

A huff of the cheeks and swiftly he goes back to reading. A quiet under the breath _"Shut up." _His face reddens slightly though, that's a plus.

And Alois just smiles. Before he can really think about it, he gets up off the chair he is sitting in and takes the book right out of Ciel's hand.

Ciel is blank for a second, however before he can even speak the words _"Give it back" _like an order, he always speak in such a tact manner, Alois steals his voice away with a small peck on his lips.

He pulls back quickly and gives a large grin and before Ciel retorts, his face glowing red, the bell rings.

"Thanks for the apple, it was really good" and he walks away, or skips away, something in between. He thinks he could have said something more tasteful, but he doesn't care.

He just likes the fact that he's the only one who can create such reactions from Ciel. Everyone else gets the casual indifference, but Alois, well; he can get at least _something._

And he thinks to himself, he thinks about all the small things that get his attention. From the younger boy's pride, to his looks, and from his pink lips that sometimes mouths the words that he reads.

Yeah, he thinks as he walks indifferently to class, "He really does look best when he reads."


End file.
